Alex Magala
Alex Magala (Full Name Alexandr Magala) was a Moldovan stuntman who reached the Final of Britain's Got Talent in Series 10. In his audition, he revealed that he had previously taken part in numerous Got Talents, including Russia, which he won. However, he said that Britain's Got Talent was 'the first show I had seen, it was so inspiring and made me who I am.' He then proceeded to perform a number of stunts such as climbing up a pole, swallowing a sword and sliding down the vertical pole with the sword in his mouth. Amanda said 'I think the Royal Family would be so amazed to see it', whilst David described it as 'absolutely thrilling'. In the Semi-Final, his performance was pre-recorded for safety reasons. He swallowed a sword, which was hung from the ceiling and which he was holding using only his mouth, and the dropped down a pole whilst wearing a blindfold, landing just above a layer of electric drills. Simon said 'I want you to go through to the Finals, but I'm dreading what you're going to do next', whilst David said it was 'the most thrilling thing I have ever seen in my life, and I never want to see it again'. His performance was pre-recorded again in the Final. He again performed some acrobatics on his pole, before performing a handstand with a sword in his mouth. He then slid down a pole, landing just above a chainsaw. Amanda described it as 'the most terrific, scary, amazing thing I have seen on stage', whilst Alesha descibed it as 'one of the best acts I have seen on this show'. He finished 9th out of 12 in the public vote. After BGT He appeared on America's Got Talent: The Champions, yet he was eliminated in the preliminaries in early 2019. In the Spring of 2019 he appeared on BGT: The Champions (Series 1) to represent Russia. To begin his performance on BGTC he entered the stage on a motorbike through automatic doors. He then bowed his head as if he were about to do Karate. He then got handed a sword by someone with electricity towards its tip. He could also get the sword to emit fire from its tip. He then shoved the sword in his mouth as an assistant pulled it out via the tip for him. It was then that David Walliams came on stage wearing a lab coat and goggles for a mere few moments. Alex then stood in front of the judges desk and placed another sword in his mouth, yet now topless as he climbed ropes and became airborne leaning forwards. Before he did this however Simon Cowell left his seat and stood behind him. Simon then pulled out the sword from Alex's mouth. As Alex began twirling the sword around Alesha Dixon said the words 'no more'. Alex then went onto the stage and liked the swords blade before putting it in his mouth once again. He then ascended up a rope with the sword still firmly gripped in his mouth. He then reached the top of the rope before turning around to drop back down. It seemed as if he would hit a miniature stage, yet missed it by a mere few metres. He then stood back on the ground and removed the sword from his mouth. Simon commented he believed he was 'one of the best Got Talent contestants, of all time.' David added that the first time he appeared on the show he believed Alex could have died yet gave all of the judges 'nightmares.' Alesha added that it was 'so stressful'. Amanda Holden praised him stating that he was 'an utter champion' and had managed to top his last performance from the BGT Series 10 final. He made the top three contestants for the ability to place second yet did not placing second one above Collabro, yet one below Bars and Melody. Category:Series 10 Category:Contestants Category:Danger Acts Category:AGT Contestants Category:Talent Hoppers Category:France Got Talent Contestants Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Danger Acts